lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Renovations
Renovations are special Open World Quests that require you to build a certain building or structure using studs. Quests All * Repair the Jukebox (changes background music) (range from 15,000 to 50,000 studs) DC Comics * Repair the Superman statue in Metropolis (5,000 studs) * Repair The Daily Planet in Metropolis (90,000 studs) * Restore the Penguin hideout in Atlantis (20,000 studs) * Restore the Arctic World in Metropolis (90,000 studs) * Restore the Bat Signal in Gotham City (90,000 studs) * Fund the school of fish in Atlantis (5,000 studs) * Restore the Atlantis building in Atlantis (90,000 studs) * Fund the Wayne Manor party in Wayne Manor (60,000 studs) The Lord of the Rings * Repair Barad-Dur in Mordor (100,000 studs) * Repair the Water Mill in Hobbiton (40,000 studs) * Restore the Argonath statue in The Argonath (60,000 studs) * Invest in the Crop field in Hobbiton (35,000 studs) * Restore the Forge in Mordor (45,000 studs) * Repair the council chamber in Rivendell (55,000 studs) * Repair the courtyard in Minas Tirith (50,000 studs) The LEGO Movie * Repair the Octan Tower in Bricksburg (25,000 studs) * Repair the Saloon in the Old West (25,000 studs) * Repair the Billboards in Bricksburg (25,000 studs) * Repair the Rainbow in Middle Zealand (allows access to Cloud Cuckoo Land by foot) (10,000 studs) The Wizard of Oz * Repair the Barn in Kansas (60,000 studs) * Repair the Witch's Chamber in the Wicked Witch's Castle (50,000 studs) * Revive the Talking Tree (35,000 studs) * Restore the Caravan in Kansas (40,000 studs) * Repair the Weather Machine in Kansas (40,000 studs) * Repair the bridge over the Pond in Munchkin Town (50,000 studs) * Restore the Wizard's Machine in the Throne Room (40,000 studs) Back to the Future * Repair the Dig Site in 1985 Hill Valley (35,000 studs) * Repair the 1885 Hill Valley Sign (5,000 studs) * Repair the 1985 Hill Valley Sign (50,000 studs) * Repair the 2015 Hill Valley Sign (5,000 studs) * Restore the Train Station in 1885 Hill Valley (70,000 studs) * Restore the cinema hologram in 2015 Hill Valley (10,000 studs) * Repair the Blacksmith's Clock (70,000 studs) Doctor Who * Repair the mausoleum in Trenzalore (30,000 studs) * Repair the Mars Space Shuttle in Mars (40,000 studs) * Repair the 3W Facility in London (21st Century London) (40,000 studs) * Repair the snow playground in London (19th Century London) (30,000 studs) * Restore the Dalek head in Skaro (60,000 studs) * Repair the Telos Base in Telos (50,000 studs) Portal 2 * Repair the Relaxation Room in Aperture Science Enrichment Center (35,000 studs) * Repair the Choir Room in Aperture Science Enrichment Center (40,000 studs) * Repair the Portrait Room in Aperture Science Enrichment Center (45,000 studs) * Repair the Science Project Stands in Aperture Science Enrichment Center (50,000 studs) * Repair the Turret Production Room in Aperture Science Enrichment Center (30,000 studs) Ninjago * Repair Master Chen's Arena (80,000 studs) * Repair the staircase leading to Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk (30,000 studs) * Recover the boat in Fishing Village (40,000 studs) * Restore the Blacksmith shop (40,000 studs) * Restore the bridge in Valley of Despair (70,000 studs) * Fund the training ground in Monastery of Spinjitzu (60,000 studs) * Restore the noodle bar in Mr Chen's Noodle House (40,000 studs) Scooby-Doo! * Repair the Haunted House (80,000 studs) * Restore the Lighthouse (70,000 studs) * Repair the mausoleum in the Cemetery (40,000 studs) * Repair the fairground tent (40,000 studs) Legends of Chima * Repair the Bridge to the Beaver Village (50,000 studs) * Repair Lagravis' Throne in the Lion Chi Temple (60,000 studs) * Repair the Fire Phoenix Temple (100,000 studs) * Excavate the Sunken Crocodile Ruins (45,000 studs) * Renovate the Beaver Village (80,000 studs) * Repair the Bridge in the Beaver Village (35,000 studs) * Repair the Training Area of the Lion Temple (40,000 studs) * Repair the Market Area in the Outlands (50,000 studs) * Repair the Crocodile Throne in the Crocodile Swamp (45,000 studs) Ghostbusters * Restore the head of the Statue of Liberty (60,000 studs) * Restore the TV studio (55,000 studs) * Restore Ghostbusters H.Q. (55,000 studs) * Restore the Institute for Advanced Theoretical Research (50,000 studs) * Restore Central Park (45,000 studs) * Restore Ray's Bookshop (50,000 studs) Jurassic World * Restore the Dinosaur Battle Statue in the Main Street (60,000 studs) * Restore the John Hammond statue in the Innovation Center (50,000 studs) * Restore the Dinosaur Skeleton in the Main Street (30,000 studs) * Restore the Bait Trap in the Mosasaurus Feeding Arena (70,000 studs) * Restore the Raptor Cages (60,000 studs) The Simpsons * Repair the Krustyland Entrance in Springfield (35,000 studs) * Repair the Kwik-E-Mart in Springfield (35,000 studs) * Restore the Springfield sign in Springfield (55,000 studs) * Repair the statue of Jebediah Springfield in Springfield (40,000 studs) * Renovate Springfield Elementary in Springfield (60,000 studs) * Repair Mr. Burns' Yard at Mr. Burns' Mansion (100,000 studs) Midway Arcade *Repair the Toobin' shack and dock at Toobin' Falls (60,000 studs) *Repair the winner's podium and spectator stand at the Super Sprint Circuit (15,000 studs) *Revive some of the robot players at the Cyberball Field (30,000 studs) *Refill one of the treasure rooms at the Gauntlet Labyrinth (50,000 studs) *Revive Lizzie, the mutant lizard, at Rampage City (15,000 studs) Adventure Time * Restore Lemonjon at Castle Lemongrab (55,000 studs) * Restore the Snow Golem's cabin at Ice Kingdom (60,000 studs) * Restore Goliad and Stormo at Candy Kingdom (40,000 studs) * Restore Tree Trunks' caravan (70,000 studs) * Restore Banana Man's house (70,000 studs) Harry Potter * Restore Hagrid's Hut at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (25,000 studs) * Restore the Potter Memorial at Godric's Hollow (45,000 studs) * Restore the Burrow (70,000 studs) * Restore the Whomping Willow at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (15,000 studs) * Restore the Hogwarts Express (15,000 studs) Mission: Impossible * Restore the coffee machine in Rome (25,000 studs) * Restore the Shanghai Rooftop Ball Launcher in Shanghai (30,000 studs) * Restore a wind mill at the Wind Farm (35,000 studs) * Restore the bridge near the Island Base (40,000 studs) * Restore Benji's Maskorium in Rome (30,000 studs) The A-Team * Restore the pumpjacks at the Oil Field (30,000 studs) * Restore the Bridge (30,000 studs) * Restore the apartment building lobby at Face's Apartment Building (25,000 studs) * Restore the campsite (10,000 studs) * Restore the Trailer Park (20,000 studs) Ghostbusters (2016) * Restore the banners at Higgins Institute of Science (15,000 studs) * Restore the Chinatown archway in Chinatown (25,000 studs) * Purchase the Ghost Jumpers merchandise (20,000 studs) * Restore the Parade Balloons at Times Square (40,000 studs) * Restore the dance machine at Times Square (35,000 studs) Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Restore Beauvals wand shop (25,000 studs) * Restore the Statue of Liberty in Liberty Island (25,000 studs) * Restore the sea lion enclosure in Central Park (35,000 studs) * Restore the theatre at Diamond District (25,000 studs) * Restore Jacob's Bakery (25,000 studs) Gremlins * Restore the festive tree at Kingston Falls Town Square (50,000 studs) * Restore the Rockin' Ricky Rialto billboard in Kingston Falls (45,000 studs) * Restore the Clamp Sign at Clamp Trade Centre and Retail Concourse (60,000 studs) * Repair the Dragon Float at Chinatown (50,000 studs) * Repair the stage at Chinatown (50,000 studs) Sonic the Hedgehog * Restore the Chao balloon at Ice Cap Zone (40,000 studs) * Restore the snowboard hut at Ice Cap Zone (30,000 studs) * Restore Tails' workshop at Green Hill Zone (30,000 studs) * Restore the Big and Froggy turrets at Green Hill Zone (50,000 studs) * Restore the Eggmobile ride (50,000 studs) E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial * Restore the moon backdrop at the Forest (15,000 studs) * Restore the communication device at the Forest (25,000 studs) * Restore the police blockade (15,000 studs) * Restore the playground at the Park (25,000 studs) * Restore the Toy Redistribution System at the BMX Trail (25,000 studs) The LEGO Batman Movie * Restore the Gala (20,000 studs) * Restore the Aparo Park at the Botanical Gardens (20,000 studs) * Restore the Clock Tower (20,000 studs) * Restore the Bat-Signal at Gotham City Police Department (20,000 studs) Knight Rider * Restore the Vegas Sign at Las Vegas (40,000 studs) * Restore the grandstand at the Speedway (30,000 studs) * Restore the mansion garden at Knight Estate (30,000 studs) * Restore the Junkyard (20,000 studs) * Restore the bucking bronco (20,000 studs) The Goonies * Restore the historic painting of One-Eyed Willy at Goon Docks Museum (10,000 studs) * Restore the lighthouse at Fratelli's Hideout (25,000 studs) * Restore the County Jail Sign at the County Jail (10,000 studs) * Restore the Moss Well Garden wishing well at Moss Well Garden (15,000 studs) * Restore the bucking pirate ship (20,000 studs) LEGO City: Undercover * Restore the space shuttle at Apollo Island (80,000 studs) * Restore Mount Cashmore at Bluebell National Park (60,000 studs) * Restore Derek's Boombox at Bluebell National Park (75,000 studs) * Restore the clock tower at Festival Square (75,000 studs) * Restore the dinosaur robot at Fresco (60,000 studs) Teen Titans Go! * Restore Mammoth's dance stage at Jump City (65,000 studs) * Restore Starfire the Terrible's Secret Lair at Jump City (50,000 studs) * Restore the Teen Titans Audition Stage (80,000 studs) * Restore the Lady Legasus statue (70,000 studs) * Restore the bumper cars at Wacka Doodles Amusement Park (70,000 studs) The Powerpuff Girls * Restore Pokey Oaks Elementary (10,000 studs) * Restore the TV Studio (30,000 studs) * Restore the Plaza Del Toro (25,000 studs) * Restore the Puppy Island bridge (30,000 studs) * Restore the Hasrajanis Excavation Site at Monster Island (20,000 studs) Beetlejuice * Restore the carnival * Restore Juno's Office * Restore Delia's statues at Winter River, Connecticut * Restore the Graveyard at Winter River, Connecticut * Restore the bridge at Winter River, Connecticut Category:Miscellaneous Category:Quests Category:DC Comics Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:The LEGO Movie Category:Back to the Future Category:Doctor Who Category:Portal Category:Ninjago Category:Scooby Doo Category:Legends of Chima Category:Ghostbusters Category:Jurassic World Category:The Simpsons Category:Midway Arcade Category:Harry Potter Category:The A-Team Category:Mission Impossible Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:Gremlins Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:E.T. The Extra Terrestrial Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:Knight Rider Category:Adventure Time Category:Index Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:The Goonies Category:LEGO City: Undercover Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Beetlejuice Category:Year 1 Category:Year 2 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017